Senciente
by SofiaLeith
Summary: Todo relacionamento é composto de "primeiras vezes". O primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo, a primeira briga. Normal, certo? Não. Não existe normal com Sherlock Holmes, e essa primeira vez não será a exceção dessa regra. Johnlock.


Disclaimer: Sherlock, infelizmente, não pertence a mim.

* * *

**Senciente**

"John, as instruções são claras!"

"Sherlock, só porque existe um livro te ensinando a fazer _isso_, não significa que você deve segui-lo!"

"John, John, John. Considerando minha falta de experiência nessa área em particular, é apenas de se esperar que eu me eduque da melhor maneira possível sobre o assunto. Mycroft garantiu que—"

"Mycroft?! Sherlock..." John fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e contou até dez, "Por favor, fala pra mim que você não comentou nada sobre isso com seu irmão."

"Oras, John, é claro que não comentei. Ele simplesmente me deu _Anal Sex For Dummies_ de presente após dizer algo sobre ter nos visto em um beco na semana passada e câmeras escondidas no quar—"

"Quê?!" Imediatamente John levantou da cama e começou a procurar pelas pequenas lentes, sua visão o traindo no breu do cômodo.

"John."

"Câmeras?! Câmeras, Sherlock! Seu irmão é inacreditável!"

"John."

"Bem, é o _Mycroft_, eu não deveria estar surpreso, mas honestamente..."

"John!"

"Quê?!"

"Eu confisquei as câmeras. E mesmo se não o tivesse feito, duvido que encontre alguma na gaveta de meias." John soltou as meias que estavam em suas mãos, corando de vergonha por mais uma vez fazer o papel de idiota na frente de quem ele mais queria impressionar.

"Certo. Você está certo."

"Obviamente."

"Vamos guardar esse livro...e possivelmente queimá-lo depois." John disse, subindo na cama de novo.

"Não."

"Sherlock."

"Não, John. Estatisticamente falando, primeiras experiências tendem a ser ruins, mas isso se deve especialmente pela falta de conhecimento de uma ou mais pessoas envolvidas. Claro que não confio em qualquer material de leitura, contudo, Mycroft já havia analisado todos os livros que utilizei para pesquisa, e nós concordamos que esse era o me—"

"Sherlock."

"John?" O loiro arrancou à força o livro de Sherlock, jogando-o no chão.

"Cala a boca." John o beijou, uma de suas mãos rapidamente se enroscando nos cachos negros, acariciando a nuca do único homem que faz seu sangue ferver. "Você precisa parar de pensar agora e confiar em mim. Feche os olhos."

Hesitou, mas fez como pedido. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e uma vontade incontrolável de tocar tomou conta de Sherlock. Puxou John com mais força que o necessário, e sem querer os dois caíram na cama, desajeitados, ainda nervosos. Congelou por alguns segundos – realmente não sabia como reagir, mas olhos azuis observavam sem julgamento, sem repreensão. John sorriu, trilhou um caminho de beijos do seu pescoço até sua boca, e Sherlock cedeu por completo, tocando e deixando ser tocado.

Já não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali, e já não importava também. Nada mais conseguia ocupar sua mente no momento, só John. Nunca havia compreendido porque as pessoas eram tão obcecadas por sexo, o ato em si parecia nojento – uma troca de fluídos inútil, uma liberação química substâncias que poderiam ser encontradas em barras de chocolate. Por que alguém iria se submeter a um ato tão animal, tão _irracional_? Não compreendia.

Até agora.

Sherlock tentava, tentava, tentava, e tentava de novo, mas havia perdido controle de seus pensamentos. Por mais que buscasse analisar, catalogar, guardar cada detalhe daquele momento, sua mente o desobedecia. Só conseguia sentir. Sentia os dedos de John pressionar algo dentro do próprio corpo que fazia estrelas aparecer na sua visão, a mão de John passando pelo seu peito, subindo até seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca, o puxando para um beijo. Sentia o calor do sangue tingindo suas bochechas de vermelho ao gemer _John _numa voz que mal reconhecia como sua. Sentia o corpo de John sobre si, e normalmente a proximidade o teria irritado, mas não agora, definitivamente _não agora_.

Acabara de encontrar seu novo vício, percebeu,_ sentindo_ John – John, realmente John, não seus dedos, mas John, _John_, "Ah, _John_!" encontrar novamente aquele ponto que o fazia arfar de prazer, se esquecendo até de como respirar. "_Sherlock_..." O loiro suspirou no seu ouvido, e de novo. E de novo, de novo, de novo. Sherlock não conseguiria conter o arrepio que percorria seu corpo se quisesse, e não queria.

"_Sherlock_." Disse, sua voz entre um soluço e um gemido – estava no limite do prazer e da dor. Queria que tudo acabasse logo, queria o ápice, _la petite mort_, porém, quando conseguiria ter o jovem Holmes assim de novo? Quando poderia segurá-lo nos seus braços, passar os dedos por seus cabelos, beijar sua boca, sentir o gosto da sua pele, ouvi-lo gemer seu nome? Quando estariam juntos novamente?

Não, não queria que acabasse, não podia, não queria, não pod—

"_John_..."

E era tarde demais.

Segurou a cintura de Sherlock com força, o mordeu no pescoço, um pouco abaixo da orelha, aonde era mais sensível, e se deixou ser tomado pelas sensações, o mundo sumindo a sua volta. Mãos agarraram suas costas, longas pernas cruzaram no seu quadril e o empurraram para frente, o prendendo no corpo do pálido homem abaixo de si. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, ficaram assim por algumas horas, já não sabiam dizer.

John riu. Sherlock franziu o cenho. Essa não era a reação que esperava, e, de acordo com o que havia lido nas últimas semanas, rir era a última coisa que John deveria fazer nesse momento, a não ser que...

"Não estou rindo por isso, Sherlock." John balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Percorreu o corpo de seu amante com os olhos e com as mãos, e o beijou de novo, um beijo diferente dos outros, lento, longo. "Estava lembrando quantas vezes neguei ser seu namorado e bem...pra quê, não é mesmo?"

"Você não conseguia ver que isso," disse, indicando a posição que estavam, um sobre o outro, abraçados, ainda recuperando o fôlego, o sono começando a tomar conta dos dois, "era inevitável."

"Ah, claro, e você sabia desde o início, suponho?"

"Não seja irônico, John, não combina com você. E claro que sim."

"Uhum. Mycroft também?" Sherlock sorriu.

"Você não viu então."

"Vi o quê?"

"Abra o livro, John."

O médico revirou os olhos, mas aquiesceu ao pedido. Esticou-se ao máximo para alcançar o livro no chão e pegá-lo sem ter que levantar da cama. Uma pequena dedicatória preenchia o espaço em branco da contracapa.

"_Querido irmão,_

_Notei que pretende manter sua afiliação com o Dr. Watson. Nesse caso, recomendo que guarde esse livro para referências futuras, creio que lhe será útil. _

_Mycroft_

_Obs.: Mamãe está preocupada, ligue para ela."_

"Cheque a data, John."

"Ok, data, dat...QUÊ?!"

Sherlock sorriu.

"_Obs.: Mamãe está preocupada, ligue para ela._

**Agosto 27, 2010**."


End file.
